The Hall Monitor
by ANIMEFREAK801
Summary: What happeneds when Sasuke uses his job as Hall Monitor to take advantage of Naruto? Lemon, thats what! But will Naruto fight back with his own tricks? Read and find out! SasuNaru one-shot. Rated 'M' for a reason.


Ok! This is my first story that I've made for Fanfiction! This is based partially on an actual event in my life (not the sex part) and partially on a Yaoi Manga by Deathco Cotorino called 'Author's Pet'. Cotorino's characters reminded me of Sasuke and Naruto so I decided to use it! But I did change the story line enough so it wasn't straight-up plagiarism. Oh, and I didn't do any japanese suffixes or terms because I didn't feel like it. Just pretend that this is an American version-ish thing. -_-'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ;A; But neither does Masashi Kishimoto! Not totally anyways... Sasuke has ownership of his ass, chest, lips, cock, balls, and neck. Everything else Kishimoto owns. But Sasuke borrows those items, too, on occasion.

Warning!: While it might not be very good lemon, there's still lemon (boyXboy sex-ANAL SEX! XD). And swearing. Lots of swearing. But those words are colorful and I enjoy rainbows. So sue me. XP

Beta'd: Well, I had Extreme Kiwi look it over so I guess you could say she beta'd it. (She has amazing stories by the way. You should totally check them out! 83)

Hmmm... I feel like I'm missing something... HAHAH! I remembered! ^^ Me and Extreme Kiwi- *mother comes over and hits me repeatedly with rolled but newspaper* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Extreme Kiwi and I! _Extreme Kiwi and **I**! _*mother disappears into darkness* O.o...A-as I was saying, Extreme Kiwi and **_I _**made this petition for a SasuNaruSasu ending to Naruto! If you agree with that, then go sign it! The link is on my account page! ^^ It's for a good cause! Think of the children!

And I think I've stalled long enough so, ONWARD!

THE HALL MONITOR

"Wake up or you'll be late!"

I mumbled something in gibberish (even I didn't know what I said) and rolled over, pulling the blankets higher over my head. Whoever the hell was in my room was determined to keep me away from the wondrous dreamland.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!"

Well, this person knows my name…

"Naruto! Wake the hell up!"

And this person is a guy. Either that or a really butch chick…

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

They're demanding and offensive…

"I swear to God I'll bite you if you don't get up!"

And they threaten people with bites…

That personality sounds familiar. Oh yeah! It's Kib-

"AAHH!"

I felt a sharp pain on my ass-cheek. He bit me. The son of a bitch _bit me_!

"What the hell Kiba?" I growled.

"I warned you. And it woke you up so don't go flipping your shit! I was doing you a favor!"

"F-Favor? By trying to eat me?" I asked, well, yelled. "My alarm hasn't even gone off! Stupid! Why the hell are you here?"

"Why am I here? Isn't it obvious? To wake you up on time!" Kiba said as he yanked my blanket away from me. I tried grabbing it back but he was already pulling at my pajama top.

"You're always late for school because you set you're alarm too late, saying that you can get ready quickly so you don't need to get up earlier."

He forced me into my long-sleeved, white, button up shirt (part of our Konaha High's uniform) before ripping my pants off next. I squawked in surprise and embarrassment, but I wasn't left that way for too long. Kiba had my tan khaki pants on me, buttoned and zipped, in record time. All the while this was happening, he was saying, "But that's not true. You need at least an hour to get ready each morning because you're so damn lazy and tired. And you're tired because you stay up late doing homework because you can't do it after school. You can't do it after school because you have 'detention' after school with the hall monitor because you're late in the mornings!"

He then tied my tie.

"And _that's_ why I'm here! If you're not late, no detentions. No detentions, no groundings from your dad. No groundings means free weekends, and free weekends means Kiba time!" he finished with a grin.

Wait, no. He added a 'And Shika and Chouji time too!', then he was finished. Though Kiba had a point (I'd never tell him that). If I was on time, there would be no more detentions. I wouldn't have to spend two hours (two to four hours) after school with the hall monitor then either.

I was somewhat relieved at knowing that, yet disappointed at the same time. Relieved because when I'm alone with the hall monitor, uh, inappropriate things happen to me. Disappointed because when I'm alone with the hall monitor, inappropriate things happen to me.

Does that make sense? I like the things he does and yet I don't. That's probably a little better, and it's the best I can come up with.

Now if you're wondering _who_ the hall monitor is, that's easier to explain.

Third-year student, Sasuke Uchiha. He's part of this "helper-teacher" committee (Only because he was forced to due to his attitude at school, which is pretty much indifference, hardheartedness, and brooding, all rolled into the creature known as "Uchiha"(And bastard hornyness but that's only around me. Aren't I lucky? -insert sarcasm here-)).

His "job-of-the-semester" is hall monitor. Which, personally, I think is a horrible mistake because that fuck-tard uses every advantage he has to get into my pants!

And I only let him do it is because (curtsy of Kiba) I think he's hot. If you can think of something else, like it's because it's a brain tumor or I was dropped as a baby, please, tell me. (Though obviously you can't use those two as your examples. I've checked them both out and no, neither is the case.)

I was snapped out of my inner dialogue (which I'm sure you all enjoyed) when an apple was shoved into my mouth (When did we get to the kitchen?).

While I was choking, gagging, and clawing at my throat, Kiba was pulling on my socks and shoes.

"Bye Mr. Uzumaki! It was nice seeing you!" Kiba called as he dragged me out the door.

"Y-Yeah. You too Kiba," my dad said as he hesitantly waved and gave me a sympathetic smile.

I inwardly cursed him to leave the toilet seat up so mom will fall in when she uses the bathroom later. I'll have two mommies by ten A.M. Heheh! That's what you get for letting your only son get dragged out of the house! Jackass!

* * *

Even while I was screaming obscenities, demanding to be let go, and smacking Kiba, he wouldn't let up on his grip.

"You'll run if I do."

Hmmm…smart man-beast.

Finally I decided to settle down as we neared the school. Kiba intentionally took my bait and his grip went slack.

I yelled victoriously and started sprinting away from him. He didn't bother to try to chase me, seeing as I was sprinting towards the school. What was the point of going home now? I'd originally be up by now so might as well take advantage of my early arrival.

As the school came into view, I slowed to a walk. That's when I spotted Shikamaru and Chouji. They were sitting under a huge oak tree on the front lawn of the building. Chouji was shoving chips into his mouth when he saw me walking over.

"Goo Mormim!" he said, spraying chewed-chip-chunks (try saying that three times fast) at me.

I managed to dodge the projectile food and smiled. "Morning Chouji! Morning Shika!"

Shikamaru groaned and mumbled something about troublesome loudmouths, which I kicked his leg for.

"Shika, if I can't sleep later, then you can't either! Kiba came to my house this morning saying a bunch of stupid crap that made me get up early."

One of his eyes slowly opened before closing again. "But I was here earlier then you so I'm allowed to sleep."

"Yeah! And since he's a freaking genius, he doesn't need to stay up late trying to figure out homework," Chouji stated before stuffing another handful of chips in his mouth.

"Ha! Even Shika and Chouji agree with me."

I didn't even need to turn to know that was Kiba.

"Well it's not my fault! It's Sasuke and his molestations that cause all the trouble!" I defended as I plopped down in the grass.

"Yet you do nothing to stop him. Face it Naruto, you like him." Kiba smirked. "Or you just like his cock in your ass but same difference, right?"

I sputtered out my disagreement as a dark blush bloomed on my cheeks. I started to yell and hit Kiba for being a pervert when a chilling voice stopped me.

"Uzumaki. It's surprising seeing you here on time. Did you even go to sleep? You look like shit."

That voice could only belong to one person. Sasuke Uchiha came into view before I could do anything (like, run away).

"Hey! You can't give him a detention slip now, Uchiha! He's early to school." Kiba bragged.

"Watch your tongue Inuzuka, or I'll have you assigned to clean-up duty for the boys' bathroom in the southern wing," Sasuke replied darkly.

That shut Kiba up within a millisecond. The boy's bathroom in the southern wing was rancid. Things grew on the walls and there's a rumor that they talked! Overall, it's probably the grossest place in the entire world…

Sasuke turned back to me once Kiba backed away with his tail between his legs.

"You appearance is unacceptable Uzumaki, and it's breaking dress code. That's a detention," he continued with an almost undetectable hint of amusement.

When I finally remembered that I was born with a voice, I managed to say, without yelling (claps for me),"Whatever Sasuke! That's not even part of the rules!"

He was quiet for a second, enough to make me feel like I finally won an argument with him. But then he smirked, and I knew I'd lost somehow. That bastard.

"While that may or may not be true, you've still broken a rule."

What the hell kind of rule could I have broken already? I didn't know so I asked him.

"You really are stupid aren't you." he commented more then asked. "Where's your school bag, Uzumaki?"

"Wha-? It's right -" I glanced around when I realized I wasn't wearing it. I didn't have it, and that was a problem.

A little while ago, the Board of Education reviewed our mid-terms and the overall number of people who passed was too low for their liking. So they made the school past this new rule saying the students were to always have their school bags on and off school grounds, and that their textbooks were to be in there for nightly studying. Course I just carry the crappy books around because I barely have time for the regular homework assigned. How would I have time for extra studying?

"Kiba, you son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking murder you!" I screamed when I remembered just _who_ got me ready that morning.

He handed me a DT slip and said, "See you after school Uzumaki," before he left. I chased Kiba around the school yard afterward, trying to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

School was way more stressful today. Not only because of the situation with Sasuke, but because I didn't have any of my textbooks! Thanks to Kiba! Damn dog-breath. Most of the teachers tried to give me a detention! But I showed them the DT slip I already received and they let it go.

My last hour was English so I was able to borrow Shika's textbook. He never uses it anyways. "It's too troublesome," he says.

When the final bell rang, I was so exhausted that I barely made it to the DT room (DT stands for detention for those of you who haven't caught on yet).

Our schools detentions are stranger compared to other schools around us. When we get to the room, there's a teacher that signs us in, then sends us to the rooms of the teachers (or helper-teacher in my case). But that's only if the teacher wants us there. Otherwise we stay in the original room. Kinda hard do understand at first but I've got lots of experience.

"Kakashi. Where does the bastard want me to meet him today?" I immediately asked when I walked into the room.

Kakashi, without putting his (obviously porn) book down says, "The second meeting room in the west wing."

I sighed and nodded. He couldn't have chosen somewhere closer?

I had to wait until detention actually started before leaving. The teachers finally caught on a while ago that I would just leave school if I went right away. They lock the doors after DT starts so there's no escape 'til it ends.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that I had, give-or-take, five minutes. I decided to spend it screwing with Kakashi, asking stupid and annoying questions.

Even if he was a teacher, I still didn't see him as one. He is friends with my dad so I see him all the time. He saw right through my plans, though, and chuckled, "Nice try Naruto, but this is detention. That means no talking."

I pouted but replied smugly, "But technically it hasn't started yet."

He didn't say anything to that. He just pointed to the clock and I realized that it had. As I was walking to the door, I plucked the book from his hands and placed it on a desk a few feet away. "Well then see ya perv!"

* * *

As I was heading towards the meeting room where I was to meet Sasuke, I passed a door that led to freedom.

I tried opening the door, not expecting it to open at all. To my surprise, it did! I was just about to make a run for it when a pale hand grabbed my arm and yanked me away from my only escape.

"Nice try moron, but I saw that one coming already."

"Gah! You're such an ass! I was so close!" I whined as I struggled against the hand.

He smirked. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get 'close' once again."

"Wha...Ugh! Pervert!"

He pushed me into the room that I assumed was the meeting room, had the door shut and locked, before I had time to think of another escape plan.

I quickly glanced around the room, hoping to see another door or window or _something_, but there wasn't anything. Just four white walls, a projector and a large table with chairs surrounding it.

That's why he chose this room! That fucking bastard! That fucking _horny_ bastard!

Sasuke approached me slowly but I didn't budge. He tended to try to make me uncomfortable. It turned him on. But I wasn't affected by it anymore, and that ticked him off.

"Now that I'm getting a good look at you, you really do look like shit," Sasuke said as he ran a hand through my hair. Getting his fingers caught in tangles that littered my head.

"Aw thanks. That really gets me in the mood," I growled sarcastically.

"Why do you automatically think we're doing something like that?" He smirked and pulled a chair out to sit down.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, because that's _all_ you do with me. It's kinda obvious, especially when you take me took a room with no windows and one door. Then you lock that door."

"Hm," he grunted before continuing, "well, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. Oh, and your appearance _is_ breaking dress code, which _is_ against the rules."

"How's the way I'm dressed breaking dress code? I've got the damn uniform on!"

Sasuke grabbed my tie and pulled me onto his lap. Then he twisted me around so that my back was pressed to his chest. I had to bite back a gasp.

"Well, to start, your tie is sloppily tied." He hooked a finger at the top of my tie and pulled down so he could slip it off my head. "Your shirt's untucked." A hand slowly traveled down to the hem of my shirt and slipped inside. This time I couldn't stop the sound that emitted from my throat. "And your hair isn't brushed." His free hand came up to, once again, run through my hair. With more success I might add.

This was something new. Usually Sasuke is rough and demanding. Kinda like: get on your knees and moan! Not touchy-feely. Though I'm not complaining. His touch was somewhat relaxing.

He placed a bunch of soft kisses to the back of my neck which caused me to shiver.

"What's with you today? You're acting strange. Well, stranger than usual," I moaned.

I didn't receive a verbal answer but he did pinch my left nipple causing me to arch into the touch and gasp.

"B-Bastard….Ngh!" I tilted my head back to rest on his shoulder.

His other hand started unbuttoning my pants. But instead of continuing with my lower regions, like I wanted, he moved both his hands to my shirt and unbuttoned that next.

Then he motions for me to get up. I complied and he got up as well. He pulled the chair out of the way and pushed me back onto the table forcefully.

"Damn Sasuke! First you're slow and gentle, then you're back to your old self! Pick one!" I yelled as I rubbed my head. It smacked against the table when he pushed me.

He slowly crawled over me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. His lips traveled slowly down my face 'til he stopped at my lips. Then he took my lips into a brutal and bruising kiss.

He was doing this on purpose! Changing from a slow pace to a rough one just to tick me off! The ass! Well, two can play that game!

When I felt his tongue try and force its way into my mouth, I bit it, then sucked. This caused a sharp gasp and a groan to be ripped from him. He pulled back and glared down at me. I gave him a challenging look of my own.

But that look was quickly swiped from my face as he harshly gripped my growing erection. The bastard smirked and slowly started squeezing.

I moaned loudly and thrashed around. My hips bucked to try to loosen him grip, and it worked. Instead of squeezing though, he started to palm the, now, hard bulge in my boxers.

"Ah! Sas-Sasuke…"

He moved back down for another, less painful, kiss. This time, I eagerly kissed back. Our tongues dueled for dominance, which Sasuke won (only because he squeezed my dick again!). His tongue quickly slipped into my mouth and rubbed against everything in reach. The foreign but delightful feeling made me mewl. Which was incredibly embarrassing…

A light blush dusted across my cheeks when he pulled back and smirked. Damn cocky bastard…

"Is someone enjoying himself?" he asked huskily.

I glared half-heartily and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Shut up asshole."

We continued kissing like that for a while longer. Sasuke's hands abandoning their previous job, much to my displeasure, to roam over my exposed chest.

My hands came up to unbutton his shirt. He shook it off once all the buttons were opened and I took that time to shimmy out of my shirt as well.

When my hands went to his pants, however, he stopped me. Opting instead to grasp both with one of his and hold them above my head. I growled at him but he wasn't paying attention.

He was busy attacking my neck. He ran his tongue over my pulse point, then sucked the skin into his mouth. He bit down quickly, then ran his tongue over the abused spot. More than likely leaving a larger hickey.

"Ngh! Ah, Sasuke, no hickeys. If my dad sees them he-SHIT!"

He successfully cut me off when his hand slipped into my boxers. His hand instantly found the leaking head and rubbed it. While his hand was doing that, his mouth moved to my right nipple and sucked.

The combination of the pleasures made me arch completely off the table and scream. My hands tried to cover my mouth, but Sasuke was still holding them. A dark blush formed on my cheeks.

"Even if it's the end of the day, you'll have to be quieter then that," Sasuke chuckled.

"I-It's not my fault!" I defended.

"If you think about it," he dipped his tongue into my navel, "it is your fault."

Sasuke withdrew his hands, causing me to groan at the loss of contact. He quickly slipped my pants the rest of the way off. But instead of pulling my boxers off with my pants, he left those on. Of course, only to torture me.

"Naruto," Sasuke practically purred.

"What…?" That tone of voice usually meant something bad and good for me (bad first, good later).

"What do you want to happen? Do you want to be stroked by my hands, or licked by my tongue?" He leaned forward until he was millimeters from my lips.

This was…also a new event. Sasuke never asked what I wanted. I was taken back by the questions. And I don't think that I honestly wanted to answer.

"Naruto, if you don't answer, then everything stops," Sasuke warned as if he read my mind.

And I wouldn't put it past his…

"I" - this uncomfortable feeling came over me while I tried to make up my mind - " don't know. Be-Being licked, I guess," I finally mumbled.

"I see." Sasuke smirked. "You're a pervert."

"L-Like you're one to talk!" I blushed.

Sasuke kissed my pelvic bone before he hooked the top of my boxers in his teeth and pulled down. That sight caused my cock to twitch, and Sasuke noticed it too. He purposely brushed his nose against my straining erection.

Once the offending material was removed, my cock was standing at attention, the tip a light red color. I shivered at the contrast of temperatures. The chill of the room and the heat of my skin.

At a torturing slow pace, Sasuke licked a line from base to tip. A strangled moan escaped my throat. "Sasuke…!"

Luckily that's all the motivation he seemed to need because he took the tip into his mouth and sucked. Then he slowly started taking in more until I was completely engulfed in his mouth.

The heat that surrounded me was surreal. I never felt anything like it. Sasuke never gave me blow-jobs; he was always too busy satisfying all his needs.

Soon Sasuke was bobbing his head up and down at an increasing rate. I could feel a familiar tension building in my lower stomach.

"I…I'm close. So close!" I gasped out, but instantly regretted it. Sasuke immediately lifted off my cock with a wet, popping sound. "Bastard! What the hell?" I practically exploded.

"Shut up and relax, idiot. I'm not going to leave you like that," Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was going to snap something back but he put three fingers in my face.

"Suck," he demanded.

I glared at him but took the fingers in nonetheless. I covered each digit evenly with saliva before he withdrew his hand. He placed the first one at my entrance and glanced up quickly before pushing it in.

I've had sex before so the first finger didn't actually hurt. Sasuke moved the finger around quickly before adding the second. This one was uncomfortable but not unbearable. He started to do a scissoring action, stretching me further. Soon, he added the third and final finger. And that's the one that actually stung. No matter how many times Sasuke and I have sex, the third finger always hurts.

I whimpered slightly and stayed still as Sasuke moved his finger around.

"Sas, it hurts. Just fucking touch it once," I pleaded.

"Touch what, Naruto? " Sasuke asked in mock innocence. Though my reply wasn't really necessary because he started to curl his fingers.

When his digits finally brushed my prostate, almost all the pain receded.

"Sa-hah! Ah!" I gasped and instantly pressed against the fingers. Sasuke humored me for about five seconds before pulling his fingers out.

Sasuke must have been tired of waiting because instead of coating his dick with lube, he gave shallow jerks to the rock hard member before grabbing both of my legs and placing them against my chest.

I felt his tip at my entrance seconds later.

"You ready?" he asked quietly, the lust clear in his voice.

I nodded quickly and managed to say. "Just shove in there quickly. It's less painful."

And that just what he did. In one swift movement, Sasuke went from completely out of me to buried deep within me.

Sasuke quickly came down to my mouth and swallowed my scream of painful pleasure, our chests pressing together when I arched my back.

As Sasuke waited for me to adjust to his size, we shared a sloppy kiss. We broke apart for air, a thin string of our mixed saliva remained attached to both of our lips.

I nodded at him, signaling to Sasuke that I was ready for him to move. Immediately he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. A chorus of our moans echoed throughout the room while Sasuke repeated his action.

Soon, a pleasant pace was set with Sasuke thrusting in and me, my thrusts meeting his own. Sasuke tried thrusting at different angles before he found on that rubbed against my prostate.

Seemingly satisfied with my moans to those particular thrusts, Sasuke resumed his pace.

Another familiar tension in my lower abdomen let me know that my orgasm was approaching fast. I figured Sasuke was getting close too because his thrusts became frantic and shallow.

He gripped my neglected member suddenly, and started pumping me. I lasted about twenty seconds when he did that.

With a loud cry, I arched and came on my stomach and in Sasuke's hand. My muscles clamped down on Sasuke, making him to release moments later.

We laid there panting as if we had just finished a marathon. Once his breathing was under control, Sasuke pulled out, a moan escaping both our lips. I grimaced when I felt cum leaking out of my sore hole.

He reached over to one of the chairs to his right and pulled a towel out of its seat. He probably got it from the gym locker room because the design was familiar but I didn't honestly care at the moment.

He cleaned us both off slowly and tossed the towel to the floor. By then, I had enough strength to dress myself.

"Plan on meeting me here tomorrow, Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he gathered everything he'd brought into the room.

"What makes you think I'll get a DT tomorrow?" I asked

"Tisk. Like Naruto Uzumaki can go a day without breaking a single rule." Sasuke said the left. Just like that.

It really shouldn't have surprised me because that's how it always happened. But his words echoed in my mind for the rest of the day.

Just you wait Uchiha.

* * *

The next morning, I got up, showered, dressed, and ate in record time. I made sure to my school bag – with all its contents – before I headed out of the house. Even my parents were still asleep, but I knew Sasuke would already be at school.

There would be nothing Sasuke could possibly say today. My uniform was ironed (from the night before), my shirt was tucked in, my tie was tied perfectly, and my hair was brushed. Nothing was amiss.

As I arrived on the school grounds, Sasuke was walking out of the school with a clip board in hand. Our eyes instantly locked before his widened comically.

I marched over to him and said in the cheeriest voice I could muster, "Good morning Sasuke!"

Instead of answering me, Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me into the school.

"Sasuke? What the hell? Where are we going? Lemme go!"

But I still received no answer. The hallway became familiar and I realized where we were going.

"Sasuke! What the fuck?"

Sasuke shoved me into the second meeting room in the west wing.

"Idiot! What the hell did you do?" he finally snapped.

"What? I'm following the dress code and rules!"

"But...! I can't take you seriously like that! You look ridiculous!" he shouted as he came up to me and pulled out my shirt, loosened my tie, and ruffled my hair.

"Bastard! It took me forever to get everything perfect!" I whined as I swatted his hands away.

"My god, you're an idiot!" he yelled. "Why the hell do you think I even bother with you? Out of all the students here that break the rules, why do you think I give you the detentions?"

"Because you're an asshole with a screwed up view of favoritism?" I asked, which he smacked me for.

"No dip-shit! It's to get to spend time with you!" he replied as if he were talking to a child.

"So…like I said. You're an asshole with a screwed up view of favoritism." I smirked.

"….Detention Uzumaki…."

"What? But I can't today! I've got things -"

"_Before_ school," Sasuke whispered and locked the door.

* * *

And just like that, a terrible fic is born! XD It's a one-shot and it'll most likely stay that way. Though I am rather proud of this on. It didn't morph into a giant man-eating demon that reeked havoc on the innocent. Not that that's happened before...O_O...or has it?

Well I guess lemme know what you thought. I'll even except a flame. Because you still felt a stronge emotion for it. They say that there's a thin line between love and hate, anyways. ;3 It's those damn people that read a fic, then quickly back-space so it seems like they weren't ever there, that piss me off! Fucking assholes! DX

Lolz, bye lovez! ~Nina


End file.
